l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaiu family
The Kaiu family are without question the best engineers in Rokugan. They are the architects of the Carpenter Wall, as well as the catacombs and traps beneath. If anyone in the empire wants to build a structure that will rival all others and stand throughout time, they consult a Kaiu. Politics Demeanor of the Kaiu Those who dealt with the Kaiu were often surprised by how quiet and soft spoken they were, displaying none of the usual "Crab temper". They were reserved, calm, and acted with a foresight that Shinsei himself would envy. They were builders, planners, engineers, and refined architects, calm, cool, and under control who produced the most potent weapons and ingenious defenses in the Empire. Way of the Crab, p. 39 The Kaiu believed in the value of patience and sound planning, looking to the long-term. Masters of War, p. 16 Purpose of the Kaiu The Kaiu thought of themselves as the rock anchoring the Hida and Hiruma families. The Crab Clan's support and defenses would be paralyzed without them, so they had little time to search for glory for themselves. Their philosophy emphasized the larger picture and the long term benefits of their actions. They loved to plan and enjoyed seeing intricacies of a well-laid scheme coming together. Way of the Crab, p. 40 Kaiu Daimyo The following are the known daimyo of the Kaiu: Vassals of the Kaiu The following were the vassal families of the Kaiu: * Fundai family * Ishi family (Juhin-Kenzoku) * Kenru family (Juhin-Kenzoku) * Maisuna family Within the family Kaiu Mon The Kaiu mon represented the sturdiness of the Kaiu and their position as the foundation of the Crab Clan. The bricks represented protectiveness or a shield against danger, and the claw represented hidden weapons striking if the defense was breached. Customs of the Kaiu A Kaiu giving something built with his or her own hands had made a serious gesture of respect and friendship. Many Kaiu had the curious habit of chewing tea leaves, no doubt because of the prevalent tea harvest in some of their provinces. Way of the Crab, p. 41 Schools of the Kaiu The following is a list of schools of the Kaiu family: * Kaiu Engineer * Kaiu Siege Master Lands of the Kaiu The family's home was Kaiu Shiro, which was literally inside the Carpenter Wall. The wall was built around the fortress, and the Kaiu cared for both with equal fervor. Their lands were comprised mostly of the Twilight Mountains, so some engineering knowledge was practically bred into the people of the area, as a major portion of their income came from iron mining. Much of the rest came from the growing and harvesting of tea. Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Kaiu family; Secrets of the Crab, p. 96 * Hokufuu province (Ka1) * Kuda province (Ka3) * Yoake province (Ka2) Holdings The following were the estates and property of the Kaiu family: * Kaiu Shiro * Kuda Mura * Razor of the Dawn Castle * Watchtower of the East * Watchtower of the West Constructions by the Kaiu * Kaiu Kabe * Retsu no Gyoshonin See Also * Kaiu family/Meta Category:Crab Clan Families Kaiu * Daimyo Kaiu